Alice Is Alone With Synthetic Lizards
Plot Intro Scene (Long) Theme Song Alice Gehabich is so alone, she stayed behind to take care of the synthetic Darkus lizard minions. (Alice): Oh! Now I am alone here, now I'm in trouble here. (Synthetic Darkus Minion 1): The master Krawwl won't like anything this, the guilt is yours, now say to me, where are your friends? (Alice): No! (Synthetic Darkus Minion 2): Wrong answer, young lady. You will have the battle against us. (Synthetic Darkus Minion 3): So we'll win you this time. (Synthetic Darkus Minion 2): The Exedra will be ours if we win you in the battle here. (Synthetic Darkus Minion 3): You will pay for this with your life, so you will die. (Synthetic Darkus Minion 1): Who are you?! (Alice): I am Alice Gehabich, Exedra is my new Bakugan, but Hydranoid was my antique Bakugan until be taken from me by Masquerade, my evil counterparty, freed from me where he was inside before Hydranoid's evolution as the Omega Hydranoid. (Synthetic Darkus Minion 3): Ha ha ha ha! Hydranoid? Ah, he is now of mistress Jinx, from Team Omega, she is the leader of the omega team, she told us three about Masquerade giving to her the Hydranoid. Now he is now the Omega Hydranoid, the last evolution, my Bakugan is the Darkus Reaper, he returned from the Doom Dimension, he was useless to Masquerade after his works that he did, now I received him. (Exedra): I am the Legendary Soldier of Vestroia, now I am the partner of the real Alice, but before I was used by illusionary Alice, I has returned, my name is Exedra. (Reaper): Ha ha ha! Oh yeah, my name is Reaper, Masquerade was my antique master, but now he is not my master anymore, he was who sent me to the Doom Dimension, someday he will pay for this, now I am the Bakugan partner of one of the synthetic Darkus minion. (Synthetic Darkus Minion 3): Exedra is the Bakugan of real Alice, eh? (Alice): I am the real Alice Gehabich, I have the Legendary Soldier of Vestroia of the Darkus Attribute. (Synthetic Darkus Minion 1): I have the Bakugan, he is the Darkus Scaboid. (Synthetic Darkus Minion 2): And I have another Bakugan, so he is the notorious Darkus Hammersaur. (Synthetic Darkus Minion 3): Ha ha ha ha ha ha!!! Now, Reaper is leader of the Scaboid and the Hammersaur, so I am his new partner instead of the useless Masquerade. (Scaboid): Ha ha ha! Now we will catch Exedra for ourselves! (Hammersaur): Yes, Exedra will fall to us, so master Krawwl will be satisfied with one of the Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia, it will be so easy if we are able to do this. (Reaper): Yes, three of us will make Masquerade pay for that, just after doing our works to master Krawwl. (Alice): If you three want to brawl against me, so I accept your challenge! (Exedra): Do you want me for your master Krawwl? I don't believe it! I disagree with you taking me for Krawwl! The field in Kha'rall's lair turns into the arena. (Synthetic Darkus Minion 3): Gate Card, set! (a synthetic Darkus minion throws a Gate Card out. The,Gate sets, and a purple flash of light takes over the field for just a moment.) Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! (A Darkus Reaper stands) Rise, Darkus Reaper! Reaper roars as flying down to the floor with the unknown sound as if he were to the Doom Dimension. (Synthetic Darkus Minion 1): Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! (A Darkus Scaboid stands.) Rise, Darkus Scaboid! Scaboid roars. (Synthetic Darkus Minion 2): Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, stand! (A Darkus Hammersaur stands.) Rise, Darkus Hammersaur! Hammersaur roars. (Alice): Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! (Exedra stands) Rise, Darkus Exedra! Exedra roars. (Synthetic Darkus Minion 3): Ability Activate! (The Ability glows) Dimension Sickle! Reaper cuts Exedra in half with his sickle. (Exedra): Ouch! It hurts. (Synthetic Darkus Minion 1): Ability Activate! (The Ability glows) Scaboid Dark Poison! Scaboid poisons Exedra with Scaboid Dark Poison. Exedra is very poisoned by Scaboid. (Synthetic Darkus Minion 2): Ability, activate! (The Ability glows) Dark Stone! Hammersaur throws the Dark Stone against Exedra. (Alice): Ability Activate! (The Ability glows) Nebulous Hammer! Exedra roars and uses the Nebulous Hammer against Reaper, Scaboid and Hammersaur. (Synthetic Darkus Minion 3): Not so fast, you fool. Ability Activate! (The Ability glows) Double Dimension! Reaper nullifies the Nebulous Hammer. (Reaper): You punk, no one will beat me, NO ONE!!!!! (Exedra): Ah! I'm not fine, this is not good. (Exedra is poisoned by Scaboid Dark Poison) (Alice): Oh no! Exedra, you are poisoned, it's terrible. (Synthetic Darkus Minion 3): Ability Activate! (The Ability glows) Sinister Sickle! Reaper cuts Exedra in half again with his sickle, but with the maximum power. End Scene (Exedra): Argh! (Exedra phases out, is taken by one synthetic Darkus minion from Alice) (Alice's BDDS): Life force zero. Reaper, Scaboid and Hammersaur phase and three synthetic Darkus minions catch them. (Synthetic Darkus Minion 3): Ha! The Legendary Soldier of Vestroia of the Darkus attribute is ours now! Reaper, kill Alice with your sickle now! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! (A Darkus Reaper stands) Rise, Darkus Reaper! (Reaper): You lost, now we make you pay with your life, so take my sickle. Reaper attacks Alice with his sickle and kills her. (Alice): Aaaaaaarrrrgghhhhhhh!!!!! (Alice dies) (Synthetic Darkus Minion 3): You've killed Alice, Reaper. So farewell, and until never ever EVER more. (Reaper): Ha ha ha ha ha! We won, it's over, OVER! Reaper phases again and the synthetic Darkus minion catches him. (Synthetic Darkus Minion 3): Ha ha ha! This is the end of the young woman, Alice Gehabich is dead, master Krawwl will be satisfied if he knows that we killed the fallen Battle Brawler called "Alice". After the death of Alice, Jinx arrives to the Kha'rall lair. (Jinx): What happened to the female battler? (Synthetic Darkus Minion 3): Mistress Jinx, she was Alice, now she died. (Reaper): I killed her, by the order of my new master. (Jinx): The master Krawwl will see the body of Alice, so dead, wow! Unbelievable, a Bakugan killing the battler. (Hydranoid): Mistress Jinx, what have I done to Alice die being killed by Reaper? Ah, the Reaper who my former master Masquerade sent to the Doom Dimension. (Synthetic Darkus Minion 1): We won her. (Synthetic Darkus Minion 2): My friend is right, mistress Jinx. We took her new Bakugan, the Exedra, he is the Legendary Soldier of Vestroia. (Synthetic Darkus Minion 3): Here is the Exedra, he lost his partner, the real Alice. (Jinx): Oh! The Legendary Soldier of Vestroia, the master Krawwl will be satisfied with we taking him from Alice. (Hydranoid): Yes, mistress Jinx. I don't know why Reaper would kill Alice, my former partner, Why would he do it to her? (Jinx): Hydranoid, listen to me, forget the past about Alice and you, my answer is, because you've betrayed her returning to Masquerade, in the final he gave you to me, evolving to Omega Hydranoid. In the flashback, it has happened in the past when Masquerade freed himself from his counterparty Alice Gehabich where he was inside, so he has fought Dan Kuso after the defeat of Mag Mel and Mechtavius Destroyer, Hydranoid evolved before to be Jinx's Guardian Bakugan. (Masquerade; in flashback): Hydranoid, so you are evolving to the form of the real ultimate Bakugan of all this planet, let's finish the Dan and the Drago, attack!!! (Hydranoid; in flashback): Yes, master Masquerade. I am the strongest Bakugan in the world! Alpha Hydranoid evolved to Omega Hydranoid. (Masquerade; in flashback): Meet the Omega Hydranoid, now he is the mighty ultimate Bakugan, so take this. Ability Activate!(ability glows) Darkness Magnium Surge! Hydranoid's wings emit mighty darkness and it comes together. Hydranoid releases the dark attack; blasting it at Drago. (Dan; in flashback): Ability Activate! (The Ability glows) Blitz Reflector! Drago grunts and puts up his shield. Darkness Magnium Surge is blocked by Blitz Reflector. (Drago; in flashback): Ha! Nice try, Hydranoid, I am the powerful Neo Blitz Dragonoid! (Hydranoid; in flashback): Darn it! This Drago had luck this time, master Masquerade. (Masquerade; in flashback): I'll show you who is in the command here! (Dan; in flashback): Ability, Activate (The Ability glows) Spire Dragon! Drago roars as he releases Spire Dragon's red energy. Spire Dragon hits Hydranoid and Hydranoid phases out. (Masquerade's BDDS; in flashback): Life force: 50% (Masquerade; in flashback): Hydranoid, you useless, I don't need you ANYMORE!!! Urgh! (Hydranoid; in flashback): But, master Masquerade, we will win this time! (Masquerade; in flashback): We? There's no "we" anymore, I'll use my last Bakugan, the my favorite, Laserman. Hydranoid, so I'll give you to another person, this girl, for example, so long! Masquerade threw Omega Hydranoid to the place where Jinx is there, and she catches him with her hand. (Jinx): So he gave to me a Bakugan, the mighty Omega Hydranoid, now I am his mistress. (Synthetic Darkus Minion 1): Yes, mistress Jinx. (Synthetic Darkus Minion 2): We never thought you'd receive Masquerade's former Guardian Bakugan. End Scene (Synthetic Darkus Minion 3): Let's go away from here, mistress Jinx. (Jinx): Yes, but leave Alice's body, the master Krawwl will arrive here. Krawwl teleported back to the Kha'rall lair and he arrived to seek his three synthetic Darkus minions and Jinx, now he teleported himself together with them back to the Infinity Interspace. (Krawwl): Master, I failed, but they took Alice's Guardian Bakugan, his name is Exedra. (Synthetic Darkus Minion 3): Yes, master of the Kha'rall, the master Krawwl, the mistress Jinx and us were just finding the Legendary Soldier of Vestroia of the Darkus attribute. (Kar'lloz): Ah! You failed in this mission, you fool! Krawwl, listen to me, how dare you defy me?! (Krawwl): But, master. I can explain. (Kar'lloz): Shut up! Not a word, if you defy me again, I will kill you with all my power, mainly with my Vladitor. (Razenoid): We lost the battle against our opponents, Alice, Lukas and Bryce, and their Bakugan, the Exedra, the Leonidas and the Helios. (Vladitor): Ha ha ha! You are the losers, our master of the Kha'rall, the mighty Komand'r Kar'lloz, is the most powerful opponent in the world, he is the invincible one, and me too. (Jinx): We found the Exedra, one of the Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia. But the problem is that the Masquerade lost to Dan Kuso and his Neo Blitz Dragonoid, using the last Bakugan called "Laserman". In the flashback, Masquerade lost the battle against Dan Kuso, Laserman was defeated by Drago. (Masquerade; in flashback): Ability Activate!(ability glows) Spiced Slayer! Laserman emits his shoot with Spiced Slaver. Laserman releases the laser attack; blasting it at Drago. (Dan; in flashback): Not so fast, Masquerade. Gate card, open! (the gate reveals itself) Dragon Final Strength! Drago's body receives the big strength in red flames and he roars in a big tone. (Dan; in flashback): Ability, Activate (The Ability glows) Spire Dragon! Drago roars as he releases Spire Dragon's red energy. Spire Dragon hits the Spire Dragon and Laserman with all the strength. Laserman phases out. (Masquerade's BDDS; in flashback): Life force zero. (Masquerade; in flashback): Laserman, no! (Dan; in flashback): Masquerade, we've won that battle. You lost. (Masquerade; in flashback): What? NO!!! Arrrggggghhhhhhhhhhh!!!!! (Masquerade vanishes dying, along side Laserman) Masquerade and Laserman were defeated by Dan and Drago. But only Masquerade's mask stayed behind, it's left in the floor. Masquerade's mask was caught by somebody. (Jinx): Dan and Drago have defeated the mighty Mag Mel, the Mechtavius Destroyer, and the Masquerade, right, Hydranoid? (Hydranoid): Yes, mistress Jinx. (Synthetic Darkus Minion 3): Hey, Masquerade has paid with his life, by sending you to the Doom Dimension, Reaper. (Reaper): What? Unbelievable, I never thought that Dan has beaten Masquerade. But was very well that Masquerade deserved, Dan defeated him, after defeating another enemies as Mag Mel and Mechtavius Destroyer, why doesn't Jinx revive just the Coredegon? But just in the human form with his helm and his suit as the Wiseman. (Jinx): Good idea, but you've just killed Alice, Reaper. (Reaper): Yes, I killed her, Jinx. (Synthetic Darkus Minion 3): Yes, mistress Jinx. Reaper is absolutely right, but by my order. Phantom Rider appears in the Interspace to face the Kha'rall. (Phantom): Hey you, punks! I'm here. (Synthetic Darkus Minion 1): Phantom Rider is here! (Synthetic Darkus Minion 2): What is he doing here in the Interspace? (Synthetic Darkus Minion 3): Get him!!! (Phantom): Oh yeah? This will be the end of you all, lizard ones. You won't win me, WON'T! (Krawwl): No? Ha ha ha ha ha ha! You foolish, I disagree with it! The End Category:Episodes Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Knights Category:BMK Episodes